


Time of Our Life

by wxnpillie



Series: Songfics that are barely songfics [9]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - What Can I Do MV Trilogy, But It Might Not Be So Unrequited, Childhood Friends, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnpillie/pseuds/wxnpillie
Summary: No one ever seems to mention the fact that when the trilogy ends, the only people who win are Sungjin and Wonpil. No matter what, they always come back to each other.A post-trilogy fic in which Sungjin realises what, or who, really matters the most to him.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Series: Songfics that are barely songfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036980
Kudos: 21





	Time of Our Life

“Weird how no one comes here anymore.”

The creak of rusty swings. The mild whisper of autumn wind. The slight scraping and rustling of vibrant leaves. The soundtrack of Wonpil’s teen years.

He used to come here with Sungjin all the time when they were kids. Now the place was pretty much abandoned, left to be wasted away by the perpetual passing of the seasons. Time was cruel and now the playground where Wonpil had spent so many of his summers was a shell of its former self.

“They built a new one down the road,” Sungjin replied, sitting on the swing right next to Wonpil, swinging back and forth slightly, his feet dragging on the ground. 

“I hate it,” Wonpil admitted, staring absentmindedly into the distance.

Sungjin looked at him. “Hate what?”

“Things are changing. It's so sad.”

Sungjin watched the conflicting emotions on his friend’s face. Wonpil always had been a sensitive soul. It’s not like he ever tried to hide it. Other than how funny he could be, it was what Sungjin had always liked about him the most.

“Not everything has to,” he replied. Wonpil looked at him and their eyes met. “Do you remember how we first met?”

Wonpil immediately smiled. “Of course I do.”

“I was worried about not having anyone to talk to and you marched over to me on our third day of elementary school with a handle of daisies you’d picked from the grass next to the playground, even though you were yelled at by one of our teachers for standing on the grass, and then you handed me the flowers and said we were friends now.” Sungjin let out a breathy laugh at the fond memory. “God, I was so jealous of you.”

“Jealous?” Wonpil looked slightly bemused. “Of what?”

“Your confidence. You had it all the way back then and you have it now,” Sungjin replied, the chains swing creaking slightly as he pushed back against it with his feet, letting it swing back and forth gently. “I thought you were so cool.”

Wonpil cheeks turned slightly pink. “I don’t know about that.”

“Nah, it’s true. It still is true,” Sungjin said. Wonpil leaned his head against the chain on the swing, hanging onto every word he was saying. “I wish I could be half as confident as you are. You’re not afraid of just being honest about who you are. You’re like the only person I know who can do that.”

“I’m jealous of you too, you know?” Wonpil told him, looking away when Sungjin looked at him in surprise. “You have a way of putting how you feel into the most beautiful words. I wish I could do that. Everything you say sounds like it should come out of the Bible or something.”

Sungjin scoffed and then laughed. “Alright, I think that’s slightly dramatic.”

“Not at all,” Wonpil insisted, sounding like he really meant every word he was saying and now it was Sungjin’s turn to blush. “I was really lucky to find you. You have this way of talking that I’ve never heard from anyone else. You seem much older than you are but I also don’t know many adults who speak like you. Even when you were younger you were always the same. You have to be so smart to be able to do that.”

They had moments like this every now and then. Real moments where they weren’t making fun of each other and were just being completely open about how they felt and both boys found that they could only ever do this with each other.

“I think you’re a lot more eloquent than you’re giving yourself credit for,” Sungjin said to him. Wonpil shook his head.

“Not like you are.”

He sighed, standing up and looking around, the wind blowing his hair off his forehead and the Autumn sun, which was beginning the fade in the sky now, cast a glow on him. Sungjin looked up at his friend, ignoring how much it made his heart pound, realising how truly lucky he was.

“I suppose you’re right.” Wonpil smiled down at him, and it was like the setting sun’s light was just meant to be part of him. Sungjin always swallowed down how Wonpil made him feel because it scared the hell out of him. “As per usual.”

“Right about what?” He asked. Wonpil reached down and took one of his hands, pulling him up but not letting go.

Sungjin looked down at his best friend quizzically. 

Wonpil beamed at him. “You know, I was so scared recently. When you ran off the bus last week, I thought I might lose you forever. But then the next day, we met on the bridge and I guess today you reassured me that that wasn’t true.”

He let go of Sungjin’s hand, but only momentarily so he could adjust his grip and lock their fingers together. 

“I suppose things changing is just natural,” he said finally. “But we won’t change. We might change as people but the way we feel about each other won’t. We’ve been through too much for that to happen. Even if one day, we’re far apart, we’ll always have each other. I can feel it.”

Sungjin could barely hear Wonpil over how loud his heart was in his ears, but he smiled, a lifelong fondness flooding through his body. “I told you you were eloquent.”

He tightened his grip on Wonpil’s hand, aware of his red his face was. He didn’t deal well with people touching him, but when it was Wonpil it was different. For anyone else, it made him mad when someone invaded his personal space. When it was Wonpil, it made him mad how much he liked it.

“We should go. I have so much homework I haven’t done,” Wonpil said, dragging Sungjin along behind him.

“The Geography stuff? I told you to start last week.”

“Well, I didn’t listen so now I have to suffer. You should be used to that by now.” Wonpil teased and Sungjin rolled his eyes. “It’s okay, you can help me.”

“Oh can I, now?” Sungjin raised an eyebrow.

Wonpil nodded, still smiling. “You always do”

Sungjin looked at their still intertwined hands, unable to fight off the sentimentality anymore. “Yeah, I guess so.”

  
He really hoped Wonpil was right and he’d have many, _many_ more years of helping him with his homework. Life without Kim Wonpil in it seemed colourless. He planned to hold onto him for as long as he physically could.


End file.
